Die mit den Wölfen wandelt
by Fen'Dalan
Summary: Seit der Explosion des Konklaves ist erst wenig Zeit vergangen. Alliha Lavellan wird aus ihrem früheren Leben gerissen. Die einstige Außenseiterin des Lavellan Clans muss sich neuen Aufgaben stellen, die schwer auf ihren Schultern lasten. Ein Leben, dass nun nicht mehr ihr allein gehört und eine Vergangenheit die sie einzuholen droht, stellen sie vor eine ungewisse Zukunft. Eine u
1. Mar revas

Alliha duckte sich um einem herunterhängendem Ast auszuweichen. Das Geräusch ihrer Schritte klang in der kalten, winterlichen Umgebung dumpf und der Schnee knirschte leise bei jeder ihrer vorsichtigen Schritte. Sie war bedacht keine Geräusche zu erzeugen, doch es gelang ihr nicht, das Wetter spielte gegen sie.

Eine ihrer feuerroten Haarsträhnen verhakte sich in einem Tannenzweig, Alliha löste sie vorsichtig und schob die Strähne wieder an ihren Platz. Ihr Atem bildete Wolken in der Luft, aber sie fror nicht. Der gefütterte haselnussbraune Umhang der um ihre Schultern hing, hielt sie warm und schützte sie vor der schneidenden Kälte hier außerhalb Havens.

Sie genoss die Stille im Wald vor den Toren des Dorfes. Alliha benötigte eine Pause vor den Geschehnissen und der Wald bot ihr seit jeher Zuflucht.

Seit der Explosion des Konklaves war viel geschehen. Viel zu viel in allzu kurzer Zeit. Sie war erst ein paar Tage in Haven und schon kam ihr, ihr früheres Leben vor wie ein bereits verblassender Traum.

War sie tatsächlich noch immer dieselbe wie vor den Ereignissen im Konklave? Wer war sie überhaupt davor gewesen? Alliha. Alliha Lavellan. Das Wolfsmädchen. Der Name schien ihr nur noch ein hohler Begriff zu sein.

Veränderte sie der Anker bereits, oder konnte sie sich einfach nur nicht mehr an entschiedene Ereignisse erinnern? Es muss mehr passiert sein.

Vor der Explosion. Vor der Bresche. Bevor all die Menschen starben.

Wie konnte sie als einzige überlebt haben und noch dazu in solche Ereignisse verwickelt worden sein? Herold Andrastes.

Sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als sie daran dachte wie fassungslos ihre Clanmitglieder ausgesehen haben mussten, als sie von ihrem neuen Titel erfahren haben.

Alliha hatte selbst um Fassung gerungen als sie hörte wie die Menschen sie das erste Mal Herold Andrastes nannten. Zuerst dachte sie es handle sich um einen schlechten Scherz, oder eine spöttische Bemerkung über ihre Wurzeln. Doch sie hatten es ernst gemeint. In den Stimmen der Menschen hat eine Ehrfurcht gelegen, die sie frösteln ließen.

Vor ihr ging eine Böschung bergab und der Wald wurde lichter. Alliha stützte sich auf ihren Stab und setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen. Die Stille war wunderbar.

Ein paar Meter vor ihr lichtete sich der Wald vollständig und sie stand auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Eine morsche Kiefertanne war umgestürzt und ragte in die Lichtung hinein. Dornenbüsche säumten den Rand. Die Dämmerung tauchte alles in ein fades Licht und die Nadelbäume warfen lange Schatten die sich nach Alliha ausstreckten und mit ihren verrenkten Gliedern nach ihr griffen.

Eine Welle von Heimweh überkam sie. Nicht nach ihrem Clan – den Dalish – in den Freien Marschen, sondern nach dem Wald und der Freiheit die er ihr bot. Der Ausflug tat ihr gut, jedoch verriet ihr die Dämmerung, dass ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb bis die Dunkelheit herein brechen würde.

Sie wollte sich davor auf den Rückweg machen, nicht aus Angst sich zu verlaufen – den Weg würde sie auch blind wieder zurück nach Haven finden – sondern aus Angst, dass jemand ihre Abwesenheit bemerkte.

Alliha könnte nicht erklären warum sie sich heimlich in den Wald gestohlen hatte und selbst wenn, würden sie es nicht verstehen.

Zielstrebig stapfte sie durch den Schnee über die Lichtung auf den umgefallenen Baum zu.

Mit ihren Händen strich sie über die raue mit Furchen durchzogene Rinde und setzte sich auf den Stamm, der Geruch des toten Holzes umhüllte sie. Ihren Stab lehnte sie an die Seite des Baumes, noch immer in Griffweite.

Alliha schloss die Augen, griff nach dem Mana in ihrem tiefsten Inneren und öffnete ihren Geist. Behutsam schickte sie ihr Bewusstsein in den Wald hinaus, tastete nach dem Leben um sich und ließ sich von der erdrückenden aber zeitgleich auch befreienden Präsenz des Waldes und seiner Bewohner durchströmen.

Er hieß sie willkommen wie eine Mutter ihr heimkehrendes Kind, tröstete sie und nahm ihr die Last von den Schultern – wenn auch nur für den Moment.

Ihr Geist verwob sich immer weiter mit der Welt die sie umgab, bis sie eins mit ihr war. Ein unzertrennbarer Stoff aus Sein und Bewusstsein.

Vorsichtig schob sie ihren Geist weiter hinaus. Alliha suchte nach etwas ganz bestimmten. Sie hoffte, sie war weit genug von Haven entfernt, dass sie sich bis hier hin gewagt hatten…

Plötzlich erschienen helle Punkte in ihrem Bewusstsein. Alliha hatte sie gefunden! Vorsichtig schickte sie ihre Gefühle in Richtung der hellen Lichter. Gefühle der Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit. Als sie antworteten erfüllte ihren Körper ein warmes Gefühl der Dazugehörigkeit, alles prickelte und pulsierte, als sich die Bewusstsein der sechs Kreaturen mit ihrem verwoben und sie vorsichtig liebkosten um sie kennen zu lernen und zu erforschen. Da ging ein Ruck durch ihren Geist, wie ein elektrischer Schlag und die Kreaturen näherten sich ihr in rasender Geschwindigkeit.

Alliha lächelte zufrieden und öffnete die Augen. Sie hielt die Verbindung mit dem Wald und seinen Kreaturen weiter aufrecht und wartete. Sie spürte die Begeisterung von sechs Bewusstsein auf sie zu rennen und wurde unwillkürlich von ihrer Freude angesteckt.

Als sie leises knirschen vernahm, wand sie den Kopf und spähte in den Wald.

Sechs Körper schoben sich vorsichtig durch das Dornengestrüpp auf sie zu. Im schwachen Licht der Dämmerung huschten sie auf die Lichtung. Alliha rutschte von ihrem Baumstamm herunter und begrüßte ihre neuen Freunde in dem sie ihre freudige Begeisterung mit ihnen teilte.

Drei der Körper hatten einen grauen Pelz in vielen verschiedenen Schattierungen, zwei von ihnen hatten braunes Fell und der Letzte schimmerte in einem sehr hellen grau, dass in Sonnenlicht getaucht vermutlich strahlend weiß gewesen wäre.

Die Wolfe kamen ohne zu zögern auf Alliha zu ihre Körper umgaben und wärmten sie. Sie spürte ihre kalten Nasen, an ihren Händen, ihrem Hals, ihrem Gesicht und an dem Wolfszahn der an ihrem Ohrring hing. Das Rudel war freundlich und hießen sie als vertraute Fremde willkommen.

Sie hätte schon früher hier herkommen sollen, aber ihre neuen überwältigenden Pflichten hatten es nicht zugelassen. Alliha gehörte nun nicht mehr sich selbst. Menschen zählten auf sie, darauf dass sie die Risse und nicht zuletzt die Bresche schloss.

Das Rudel musste ihre Traurigkeit wahr genommen haben, auch wenn sie nicht verstanden, drängten sich ihre Körper noch näher an Alliha und versuchten ihr Trost zu spenden.

Plötzlich blitzte ihr Anker auf und schlug helle grüne Funken. Die Wölfe stoben von ihr weg und flüchteten sich in die Sicherheit der Bäume.

Alliha wusste nicht, ob es zeitgleich geschah oder nicht, aber sie spürte einen unbekannten Druck auf ihrem Bewusstsein. Eindringlich und…fragend?

Das Rudel zog sich hektisch aus ihrem Geist zurück und verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit des Waldes.

Sie richtete sich auf, griff nach ihrem Stab und löste die geistige Verbindung zum Wald. Plötzlich stand sie wieder alleine in der Dunkelheit. Wachsam und lauschend. Das Rudel Wölfe hatte sich entfernt und lies sie zurück. Der Anker schlug noch einmal grüne Funken und erlosch schließlich.

Sie war beunruhigt. Alliha hatte es zwar schon öfter erlebt, dass Kreaturen mit starken Bewusstsein versucht hatten sich zu ihrem Geist Zugang zu verschaffen, doch das hier war anders… Ein Schauer überkam sie. Sie dachte an as Gefühl, dass sie überkommen hatte. So eindringlich, traurig und stark.

Die Sonne war nun fast vollständig hinter den Bergen in der Ferne versunken. Nun spendete nur noch die Bresche einen grünen Schein und tauchte die in Schatten gekleidete Nacht in ein unheimliches und unnatürliches Licht.

Alliha zog ihren Mantel enger um sich und trat den Rückweg an.

Seit das fremde Bewusstsein ihres berührt hat wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass es sie noch immer beobachtete.

Ihre Nackenhaare waren aufgestellt und sie hatte Gänsehaut. Alliha verzog zornig das Gesicht, nicht mal ein abendlicher Ausflug war ihr mehr gewährt - ohne dass irgendwas geschah….irgendwas seltsames.

Sie schnaubte. Als ob die Erlebnisse der letzten Tage nicht alle schon seltsam genug waren. Das Konklave, der Anker, das bedrohliche Loch im Himmel. Wütend warf sie einen Blick zur Bresche, während sie weiter durch den Schnee Richtung Haven stapfte.

"Fen'Harel ma halam." flüsterte Alliha, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf den Boden vor sich richtete.

Mittlerweile hatte es auch wieder angefangen zu schneien, dicke Flocken verfingen sich in ihren Locken und legten sich auf ihren Mantel wie Puderzucker. In diesem Moment hätte die Welt so friedlich sein können.

Sie war schon fast zurück in Haven. Das Gefühl der Beobachtung konnte Alliha jedoch noch immer nicht abschütteln. Sie bildete sich sogar ein, dass es stärker wurde und so zog sie die schützende Barriere um ihren Geist noch fester zu.

Alliha war nun am Fuße des Hangs der hinauf zu Haven führte. Nur noch wenige hundert Meter trennten sie von dem Lärm des Dorfes, dass auch noch zu abendlicher Stunde geschäftig war.

Alles in ihr stäubte sich schon allein bei dem Gedanke, das Tor zu passieren, und sich wieder in das Dorf zu begeben indem sie von allen Seiten beobachtet wurde.

Plötzlich erstarrte sie. Eine Gestalt stand am Hang vor den Toren Havens. Sie war groß und schmal gebaut, fast schon schlaksig. Alliha erkannte die Gestalt nicht und blieb, wo sie war in der Hoffnung, dass die Bäume und Schatten ihren eigenen Körper verbargen.

Die Gestalt setzte sich in Bewegung und kam direkt auf sie zu. So viel zu ihrem Plan einen unbemerkten Ausflug zu machen.

Als sie nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt war erkannte sie, dass es niemand anderes als Solas war. Von jedem in Haven hätte sie lieber erwischt werden wollen.

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen als er sie erkannte. Verwirrung und Überraschung schwang in seinem Blick mit, das war ihm nicht zu verdenken. Allerdings hätte Alliha mindestens genauso verwirrt und überrascht sein können ihn hier draußen zu treffen, wäre nicht sie diejenige gewesen die etwas zu verbergen hatte. Aber Solas konnte nichts so schnell überraschen. Auch nicht der Herold Andrastes, der Nachts heimlich durch die Wälder strich.

„Herold", sagte er leise, noch immer war ihm die Verwirrung - aber worüber ? - deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Als er sie mit ihrem lächerlichen Titel ansprach, zuckten seine Mundwinkel amüsiert. Aus seinem Mund klang es noch höhnischer und spottender als sie ihren Titel selbst empfand. Aber Solas hatte sie noch nie mit ihrem richtigen Namen angesprochen.

„Ich habe nicht damit gerechten Euch hier draußen zu treffen." Seine Stimme war leise aber es schwang ein bedeutungsvoller Unterton mit, den Alliha nicht so recht zu deuten wusste.

„Ich habe auch nicht damit gerechnet hier jemanden zu treffen. Was tut Ihr hier draußen Solas?" Ein verschmitztes Grinsen bildete sich um seine Mundwinkel.

„Das könnte ich Euch genauso fragen, Herold." Machte er sich über sie lustig? Alliha kniff die Augen zusammen. Ihr war klar, dass er ihr keine Antwort geben würde, wenn sie ihm keine gab. Aber das würde sie bestimmt nicht tun.

Sie legte den Kopf schief, ließ ihn aber nicht aus den Augen.

Er seufzte.

„Kommt, ich begleite Euch zurück nach Haven." Als Alliha nichts sagte, aber auch nicht protestierte, wand er sich ab und ging langsam wieder den Hang hinauf. Solas warf einen Blick über die Schulter, um zu sehen, ob sie ihm folgte. Alliha machte große Schritte um aufzuholen. Er trug sein gefüttertes Reisegewand und war wie immer barfuß. Dass er nicht fror?

„Habt Ihr nach mir gesucht, Solas?" Das Schweigen war ihr unangenehm, außerdem wollte sie unbedingt wissen, ob ihr verschwinden aufgefallen war. Im nachhinein kam ihr die Frage dumm vor, sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Warum sollte gerade er nach ihr suchen? Leliana hätte entweder einen ihrer Spione geschickt oder Cassandra.

„Sollte ich dass denn?" Solas sah sie nicht an, aber sie konnte schwören, dass er wieder grinste. Musste er denn jede Frage mit einer Gegenfrage beantworten?

„Vergesst es," schnappte Alliha.

„Entschuldigt," sagte er und warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. „Nein, ich habe nicht nach Euch gesucht. Im Gegenteil, ich war überrascht Euch hier draußen im Wald zu treffen." Er überlegte, nach eine Pause fügte er hinzu: „Ich glaube nicht, dass jemandem aufgefallen ist, dass ihr Haven verlassen habt."

Es überraschte sie nicht, dass er den Hintergrund ihrer Frage versanden hatte. Solas durchblickte viele Dinge mühelos, ein Grund weswegen sie seine Gegenwart als unangenehm empfand. Alliha fühlte sich nackt und verwundbar unter seinen wachsamen Augen. Dennoch war sie erleichtert. Niemand hatte ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt und würde unangenehme Fragen stellen.

„Danke, Solas." sie warf ihm einen dankbaren, erleichterten Blick zu.

Ihr kam es vor wie ein Triumph. Ihr Leben gehörte noch immer ihr…in gewisser Weise. Ein kleiner Akt der Rebellion entgegen ihrer neuen schweren Aufgaben. Diese Freiheit würde sie sich bewahren.

Solas und Alliha erreichten die Tore von Haven. Zu Allihas Erleichterung war niemand zu sehen. Was nicht hieß, dass sie nicht gesehen wurden, dennoch machte es die Rückkehr einfacher.

„On era'vu, Herold."

Sie nickte ihm zu und antwortete: „La'var ma."

Alliha wollte gehen und hatte sich den Toren von Haven schon fast zu gewand, als er ihr noch etwas zurief: „Herold, wenn Ihr das nächste Mal einen Spaziergang in die Wälder unternehmen möchtet, würde ich Euch gerne begleiten."

Er meinte es ernst und in seiner Stimme lag kein Spott. Ihr kam plötzlich der Gedanke, dass er sich hier in Haven womöglich genauso einsam fühlte wie sie selbst. Er war schließlich ein abtrünniger Elfenmagier ohne Clan.

Alliha wand sich zu ihm um und konnte ein warmes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Solas lehnte auf seinem Stab und blickte sie an.

„Ich komme darauf zurück. Dareth shiral, Solas"

Sie wand sich endgültig ab und trat durch das Tor des geschäftigen Havens. Ihr Nacken kribbelte. Das Gefühl der Beobachtung durch das fremde Bewusstsein, dass sie erfüllt hatte, seit sie den Rückweg angetreten war, war zwar verschwunden, nun hätte Alliha aber schwören können, dass Solas ihr nach sah.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf als sie über die ganzen seltsamen Ereignisse der letzten Tag nachdachte, während sie zu ihrem Quartier ging. Ihre Gedanken blieben jedoch immer wieder bei Solas hängen.

Anmerkungen zu Übersetzung aus dem Elvhen:

Mar revas - Deine Freiheit

On era'vu - Gute Nacht

La'var ma. - wörtlich übersetzt bedeutet es "Wie dir auch."

Dareth shiral - wörtlich übersetzt bedeutet es "Eine sichere Reise" wird aber im Sprachgebrauch als ein Abschiedsgruß benutzt.


	2. Die Halla und der Wolf

_Alliha träumte von schlanken Wolfskörpern die sich durch dichte, blattlose, Wälder schlängelten. Sie rannte an ihrer Spitze, setzte einen sicheren Schritt vor den nächsten und wand sich mit dem Geschick einer Wölfin an jedem Hindernis vorbei. Schneller. Ein großer schwarzer Wolf löste sich aus dem Rudel und schloss zu ihr auf. Er hielt mühelos mit ihr Schritt. Immer schneller wurden sie. Das Rudel...Ihr Rudel jagte hinter ihnen durch den Wald. Als ihr Körper zerfloss und nun nicht mehr ihre Füße die Erde berührten, sondern sie von weichen Pfoten über den Boden getragen wurden, begrüßte sie die neu gewonnene Freiheit mit einem heulen. Der schwarze Wolf an ihrer Seite sah stolz aus._

 _Er stimmte in ihren Gesang mit ein… und die Welt brach in zwei._

Solas lief durch den Wald vor Haven. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, er musste nicht sehen, wo er hin trat. Er folgte dem Nachhall des Manas, dass nicht weit von hier entfesselt wurde.  
Der Herold Andrastes hatte mächtige Magie gewirkt. Der ganze Wald strahlte im Nachhall ihres Manas und ließ ihn in allen möglichen Facetten schimmern. Noch nie hatte er vergleichbares gesehen.

Sie hatte den Schleier des Nichts beiseitegeschoben und ihren Geist ausgesandt um andere Bewusstsein zu berühren.  
Er schnaubte. Das sollte gar nicht möglich sein, nicht von einer gewöhnlichen Elfe der Dalish! Solas hatte keine hohe Meinung von den Dalish, sie waren wie sture, naive Kinder, aber Alliha war anders, auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte es einzugestehen.  
Ein törichter Gedanke. Was war an dieser jungen Frau schon gewöhnlich? Der Anker, die Bresche und jetzt die Schleiermagie die sie gewirkt hatte. Er war nicht zufällig in den Wald gekommen. Die Auswirkungen der Magie hatte er bis nach Haven gespürt.

Solas wollte es nicht zugeben doch Alliha faszinierte ihn, sie war ein Rätsel dass er noch entschlüsseln musste. Seit langer Zeit hatte ihn nichts mehr so sehr in den Bann gezogen wie diese Dalishelfe. Auf all seinen Reisen durch das Nichts ist er nie jemandem begegnet der ihr ähnlich war. Also beschloss er, in Haven zu bleiben und dabei zu helfen, die Bresche zu schließen, wenn auch nur um Alliha im Auge behalten zu können. Solas würde ihr nicht von der Seite weichen bis er verstand was sie so besonders machte.

Behutsam strich er über den Stamm des gewaltigen morschen Baumes auf dem sie gesessen hatte. Ihre Präsenz war nicht zu leugnen, hier flirrte die Luft des Schleiers am stärksten. Wie in einem Kaleidoskop drehten sich die Farben und Formen der verbliebenen Spuren des Manas und bildeten so ein unverwechselbaren Abdruck der gewirkten Magie. Allihas Magie. Solas sog es in sich auf, er tastete mit seinen Sinnen durch den Schleier und sein Geist berührte den Abdruck und fühlte alles, dass sie gefühlt hatte, als sie ihren Geist ausschickte um den Wald zu erforschen.  
Er keuchte. Es war atemberaubend. So viel konnte er über sie herauslesen! Ihre Sanftmut und Neugier die von einem andrem Gefühl überschattet wurde: Liebe. Liebe in die Verbindung mit dem Wald und dem Leben darin. Seltsam einem so starkes Gefühl an einem so ungewöhnlichen Ort zu begegnen.  
Sie erinnerte ihn an längst vergangene Zeiten. Wehmut überkam Solas und er löste die Verbindung. Wie war das alles nur möglich? Was übersah er?  
Solas musste vorsichtig sein, es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel als dass er sich einen Fehler erlauben durfte.

_

Am Morgen nach ihrem Ausflug in die Wälder war Alliha früh aufgewacht. Ihr Rhythmus passte sich dem Havens an und das stetige pulsieren der Energie vieler geschäftiger Menschen übertrug sich auf sie selbst. Haven setzte sie unter Strom. Eine Belastung der sie unentwegt schwächte.  
Ihr Körper war schon ihr Leben lang zerbrechlich gewesen. Ein Nachteil den sie durch ihr Temperament und ihr sicheres Auftreten versuchte zu überspielen. Aber nun da ihr Leben so stark geändert worden war, spürte sie ihren schwachen Körper sich unter den Strapazen biegen. Der Anker trug seinen Teil dazu bei.

An Tagen wie diesen, indem es in Haven besonders hektisch zuging – ihre Reise in die Hinterlande wurde vorbereitet – vermisste sie ihren Clan besonders. Sie hatte damals als Außenseiterin gelebt und führte ein ruhiges Leben. Ihre Pflichten erfüllte Alliha immer sorgfältig und war auch sonst ihrem Clan treu ergeben. Aber Zuhause hatte sie sich dort nie wirklich gefühlt, dennoch war es das einzige Zuhause dass sie jemals gekannt hatte. Die Dalish mieden sie. Sie war keine echte Lavellan. Sie war das Wolfsmädchen, Fen'Dalan.  
Aber dennoch vermisste, sie die Freien Marsche und den Lavellan Clan. Die innere Unruhe die sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang empfand, war dort schwächer als hier in Haven. Sie konnte in den Wald verschwinden und laufen, bis ihre Glieder brannten wenn es nötig war. Hier in Haven fühlte sie sich wie ein Tier, dass in der Falle saß.

Sie legte ihr Reisegewand an, eine schlichtes unauffälliges Outfit aus braunem Leder und olivgrünem Stoff. Es war sowohl praktisch als auch bequem – selbst dann wenn man stundenlang auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes saß. Viele Schnüre und Knöpfe sorgten dafür, dass es an Ort und Stelle saß und verliehen ihm gleichzeitig die Elastizität, die es so bequem machten.  
Alliha schnürte ihre Lederstiefel, die ihr bis zu den Knien gingen, in dem sie mit festen schnellen Zügen die Schnürsenkel festzog und verknotete.  
Schwere, steife Dinger. Sie würde am liebsten ihre Riemen anziehen, die nur ihre Waden und die empfindliche Stelle zwischen Ferse und Fußballen schützte aber sie würde sich auf dem unebenen Gelände schnell verletzen und die Sohlen wund laufen. Sie würde sich schließlich nicht auf weichem Waldboden bewegen, sondern auf harten Terrain.  
Als sie den letzten Senkel schnürte, klopfte es an der Tür zu ihrem Schlafgemach.

„Herein!" rief sie.  
Die massive Holztür schwang mit einem knarren auf. Solas spähte in ihr Gemach.  
Er trug bereits sein Reisegewand. Ein grüner, gefütterter Mantel aus groben Stoff. In einer Hand hielt er seinen Stab und über die Schultern hatte er einen kleinen Beutel geschwungen in dem er Vorräte für die Reise mit sich trug. Er hatte seinen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hinter dem Alliha schon immer mehr vermutet hatte.

„Aneth ara, Herold." begrüßte er Alliha.  
Sie nickte im zur Begrüßung zu und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Sind wir schon soweit aufzubrechen?",eigentlich hätte sie einer der Wachleute über den Aufbruch zu den Hinterlanden informieren sollen. Hektisch schnappte Alliha sich einige ihrer Habseligkeiten, die sie vorbereitet hatte und warf sie in eine ihrer alten, abgenutzten Reisebeutel.

„Nein, es ist noch Zeit bis wir aufbrechen wollen. Entschuldigt, dass ich Euch so überrumple." Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm hier zu sein. „Meister Dennet schickt mich."  
Alliha wand sich zu ihm um und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Solas war niemand der sich schicken lies.  
„Meister Dennet?"  
„Es ist ein Present für Euch eingetroffen. Vom Lavellan Clan." Er sah bekümmert aus.  
Beinahe wäre Ihr der Lederbeutel aus den Händen gefallen. Ihr Clan machte keine Geschenke.  
„Oh," sagte Alliha und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. „Wollt Ihr mich zu den Ställen begleiten, Solas?"  
Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde huschte ein Schatten über seine so perfekt aufgesetzte Fassade der Neutralität.  
Er räusperte sich.  
„Gerne, Herold."

Solas schlenderte gelassen neben ihr her. Er beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel.  
Die Sommersprossen, die ihr gesamtes Gesicht bedeckten ließen sie frech aussehen und ihre grünen Augen, die von einem Kranz aus warmen braun eingerahmt wurden blitzten aufmerksam hin und her als sie durch das geschäftige Haven gingen. Sie wirkte gehetzt.  
Ihr Vallaslin, zeigten den Baum der Elfengöttin Mythal. Es begann in sanften Schwüngen unter ihren Augen in einem sanften grün-braun und zog sich über ihre gesamte Stirn. Die Ausläufe der Zweige des Baumes waren golden und schienen auf ihrer honigfarbenen Haut zu schimmern wie Tautropfen. Solas Herz verkrampfte sich als er darüber nachdachte, was diese Zeichen bedeuteten. Er wollte sie nicht an ihr sehen. Sie war zu gut für diese Schandmale.  
Sein Blick blieb an dem Wolfszahn hängen – ein Fangzahn – der an ihrem linken Ohr am Ende eines kurzen Kettchens baumelte, dass mit goldenen und grünen Holzperlen verziert war. Unwillkürlich musste er den Drang bekämpfen über den Wolfskieferknochen zu streichen, der an einem dunklen Lederband um seinen eigenen Hals hing.  
Alliha musste seinen Blick bemerkt haben denn sie sah ihn fragend an. Er wand schnell den Blick ab und richtete ihn auf das Tor das zu den Ställen außerhalb Havens führte.

„Habt Ihr Familie, Solas?" brach sie die unangenehme Stille.  
„Nein," antwortete er „zumindest keine die Ihr als solche bezeichnen würdet… oder irgendjemand sonst."  
Als er zu ihr herüber sah, huschte der Ausdruck des Erkennens über ihr Gesicht. Er war neugierig was diese Regung zu bedeuten hatte, empfand es jedoch zu offensiv ihr eine solch persönliche Frage zu stellen.  
Er hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass sie etwas dazu sagte, als Alliha sich doch noch an ihn wand:  
„Ich glaube, ich verstehe was ihr meint."  
„Aber ihr habt eine Familie." spekulierte er. Es war mehr eine Frage als eine Feststellung. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich habe meinen Clan, aber keine Familie." Sie fing seinen Blick auf. „Zumindest keine die irgendjemand als solche bezeichnen würde." Sie lächelte, als sie seine Worte wiederholte und auch Solas konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Ihr lächeln war bezaubernd und selten.  
„Erzählt Ihr mir einmal von Eurer Familie die niemand als solche bezeichnen würde?" Was er da tat war zu gefährlich, zu nah.  
„Nur wenn Ihr mir auch von Eurer erzählt." sagte sie ernst, das Lächeln war verschwunden und wieder hinter der Wand verborgen die er nur zu gut kannte.  
„Ein andermal." Erwiderte er und erntete dafür einen misstrauischen Blick des Herolds.

Sie erreichten das Tor. Einige Wachmänner waren stationiert und grüßten sie respektvoll indem sie den Kopf neigten und stramm standen.  
„Seid ihr bereit für Euer Geschenk?" fragte er als sie um die Ecke in Richtung der Ställe bogen.  
Alliha sah überrascht aus. „Ihr wisst was es ist?" Er grinste verschwörerisch.  
„Ja, ich habe sie gesehen." Alliha warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Sie?"  
Eine kleine aber massige Gestalt trat gerade aus dem Stall und als er sie sah, winkte er ihnen zu. Es war Varric.  
„Na, Herold? Seid Ihr bereit Eure neue Freundin kennen zu lernen?" Varric hatte seinen typischen feixenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Neue Freundin? Alliha war nun endgültig verwirrt und wollte etwas erwidern. Aber er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen und wand sich stattdessen an Solas.  
„Ihr habt es Ihr doch nicht etwa schon verraten?" Solas sah einen Moment verärgert aus über das mangelnde Vertrauen, dass der Zwerg in ihn zu haben schien, sammelte sich aber schnell wieder.  
„Natürlich nicht, schließlich wollte ich Euch keinen Stoff geben über den Ihr Euch in Eurem neuen Buch auslassen könnt."  
Varric zwinkerte Alliha zu. „Oh, glaubt mir, das habt Ihr schon." Der Zwerg wand sich um und marschierte wieder Richtung Stall ohne darauf zu warten, dass die beidem ihm folgten.

Im Stall – ein ehemaliges Bauernhaus, dass dürftig umgebaut wurde und von diversen Brettern und rostigen Nägeln zusammengehalten wurde – begrüßte sie schon Meister Dennet, der Pferdewirt. Der Stall war, düster aber nicht dunkel und es roch nach den warmen Körpern der Pferde und Dung. Sie konnten das Rascheln des Heues und das Mahlen der Zähne der großen Tiere hören. Es hatte eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung auf Alliha. Sie nahm sich vor öfter hier her zu kommen.

Sie hatten Dennet vor einigen Tage in den Hinterlande für die Inquisition gewinnen können. Der ältere Herr war trotz seiner ruppigen Art herzensgut und kümmerte sich mit einer solchen Hingabe um die Reittiere, die man in ganz Thedas kein weiteres mal finden würde.  
„Herold, da seid Ihr ja endlich!" rief er ihnen vom anderen Ende der Stallgasse aus hinzu. Er machte einen aufgeregten Eindruck. Er gestikulierte ihnen herzukommen, bevor er sich wieder abwandte und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Tier in der letzten Box schenkte.

In der geräumigen Box ganz am Ende der Stallgasse stand eine Halla.  
Halla waren zierliche aber starke Tiere. Sie waren mit Hirschen verwand und mit der Kultur der Dalish sosehr verwoben wie die Wurzeln eines Baumes mit dem Erdreich.  
Das Fell der Halla war hell – fast weiß – mit kleinen grauen Flecken. Ihre Nase war von einem sanften rosigem Ton, der auch um ihre Augen erneut auftrat. Die Augen des Tieres waren von einem tiefen schwarz. Es waren intelligente Augen, die Alliha aufmerksam anblickten als sie den sanft gebogenen Kopf zu ihr streckte. Das mächtige, geschwungene Geweih schien kein Gewicht zu haben, so unbeschwert wie sie sich bewegte. Es war weiß, wie Ihr Fell und endete in ineinander gedrillte Ausläufe die einen warmen Erdton annahmen. Das Tier stand in voller Ausrüstung vor ihr. Ein bequemer Sattel lag auf seinem Rücken und es trug ein kunstvoll verziertes Zaumzeug mit vielen Ornamenten. Ein Geschirr hielt den Sattel an Ort und Stelle und bot die Möglichkeit Satteltaschen daran zu befestigen. Doch Alliha konnte ihre Augen nicht von dem geschmückten Geweih abwenden. Die Dalish hatten es mit Moos und Arborsegen geschmückt. Der Arborsegen schmiegte sich um die Enden der Hörner und bildete ein eigenes kleines Kunstwerk, an ihm waren viele kleine Schnitzereien befestigt. Viele hölzerne Wölfe. Totem der Dalish. Allihas Totem.  
Sie merkte nicht, dass sie zu zittern angefangen hatte.  
„Ir abelas, Lethallan." flüsterte Solas, der hinter ihr stand. Es wunderte sie nicht, dass er den Brauch erkannte. Auf seinen Reisen durch das Nichts, war er ihm sicher schon öfter begegnet, auch wenn ihn immer weniger Elfen Clans praktizierten.  
„Gefällt Euch, Eure neue Freundin Herold? Euer Clan muss sehr stolz auf Euch sein.", fragte Varric neugierig. Als Zwerg kannte er den Brauch nicht und für ihn und alle anderen musste es aussehen, als habe der Clan Alliha einfach nur ein hübsches Geschenk in Form einer reich geschmückten Halla gemacht.

Alliha bemühte sich einen Kloß herunterzuschlucken, ihre Stimme war dünn als sie antwortete.  
„Sie ist wunderschön." hauchte sie. „Hat man sie mit einer Nachricht geschickt?" fragte sie Dennet wiederstrebend. Er riss seinen verliebten Blick von der Halla los und reichte ihr einen gefalteten Zettel, der auf einer Ablage neben der Box lag.  
Mit zitternden Händen entfaltete, sie das vergilbte Stück Papier und las die Nachricht, die in der geschwungenen Handschrift ihres Clanhüters geschrieben war. Sie war auf elfisch verfasst.

 _Fen'Dalan,  
da deine Wege sich von unserem Clan abgewandt haben, senden wir Dir einen Freund der dich bis hin zu deiner letzten Reise begleiten soll.  
Mögen die Götter dich schützen und nicht in noch tieferes Verderben stürzen.  
Gib Acht. Der Schreckenwolf leitet dich._

Alliha fühlte die Verzweiflung in ihr aufsteigen. Das einzige Zuhause, dass sie jemals hatte war ihr entrissen worden. Ihr Clan hatte sie verstoßen. Das Geschenk der letzten Reise war ein Ritual, dass die Lavellans pflegten um ihren Toten zu huldigen. Sie war für ihren Clan gestorben. Wegen Geschehnissen die sie nie so gewollt hatte oder gar hätte beeinflussen können. Der Verlust traf sie schwer.  
„Fen'Harel ma ghilana." wiederholte sie den letzten gelesenen Satz. Solas hatte das Ritual erkannt also wollte sie, dass er auch verstand wieso.  
Sie brachte Unglück in den Augen ihres Clans. Sie glaubten, dass Alliha vom Schreckenswolf geführt wurde.  
Sie spürte den sanften Druck einer Hand auf ihrem Rücken. Solas Hand. Er verstand ihren Schmerz auf seine Weise und versuchte ihr Trost zu spenden.  
„Vin, is mya ma." antwortete er ihr. „Seid nicht traurig. Sie verstehen Euer wahres Wesen nicht. Es ist nicht Eure Schuld."  
Alliha war überrascht wie gut er sie verstand, obwohl er sie eigentlich gar nicht kannte. Seine durchschauende Art gefiel ihr plötzlich. Sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment nicht mehr nackt und verwundbar wie sonst, obwohl sie das war, mehr denn je seit sie in Haven angekommen war, doch er spendete ihr Trost mit dem Wissen, dass er hatte ohne dass sie ihm etwas erklären musste.

Die Elfe wirkte verloren so wie sie da stand, mit dem traurigen Blick auf die Halla und dem schlichten Brief ihres Clans in der Hand. Wieder eine der Dinge, die die Dalish nicht verstanden und zeigten was in dieser Welt nicht stimmte. Solas spürte wie der Ärger unter seiner Fassade kribbelte. Es war töricht und dumm von dem Lavellan Clan eine so bemerkenswerte junge Dalish zu verstoßen. Aber das war typisch für die Elfen, sie lehnten das ab, dass sie nicht verstanden und Alliha gehörte dazu. Sie verstießen sie, weil sie sie fürchteten.

Ein Rumpel unterbrach die bedrückte Stille die sich über die Anwesenden im Stall gelegt hatte und Cassandra polterte herein. Sie schien nichts davon zu bemerken.  
„Ah, da seid Ihr ja!", rief sie aufgebracht. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr Euer Present schon begutachten können. Schnappt Euch das Tier Herold. Wir wollen aufbrechen." Cassandra hatte sie alle scheinbar schon gesucht. Sie machte einen unentspannten Eindruck und wollte so schnell wie möglich den Ritt in die Hinterlande antreten.  
Überrascht nahm Solas die Hand von der sanften Biegung unterhalb ihres Brustkorbes und Alliha erwachte aus ihrer Starre.

Alle setzten sich in Bewegung und holten ihre Pferde um zu den Hinterlanden aufzubrechen. Alliha tätschelte den Hals ihrer Halla und führte sie nach draußen. Sie war wirklich ein schönes Tier.  
Cassandra hielt sie alle auf Trab und Alliha fehlte die Zeit um der Halla den Schmuck abzunehmen bevor sie aufbrachen.  
Sie seufzte als sie in den Sattel stieg und bemerkte Solas Blick der auf ihr ruhte. Er sag besorgt um sie aus? Sie nickte um ihm zu zeigen, dass es ihr gut ging und trieb die Halla an.

_  
 _Übersetzung aus dem Elvhen:_

 _Fen'Dalan - Wolfsmädchen  
Ir abelas - "Es tut mir Leid"  
Lethallan - Die weibliche Bezeichnung für eines Vertrauten. (Männliche Form: Lethallin)  
Fen'Harel ma ghilana. - "Der Schreckenswolf begleitet dich" (wörtlich!) Sprichwörtlich gemeint besagt es, dass jemand einen falschen Weg eingeschlagen hat.  
Vin, is mya ma - wörtlich: "Ja, er folgt dir."_


End file.
